Frostiron - Moments of Truth
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: Drabble


Il avait du mal à détacher son regard de lui. Il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui le retenait et l'empêchait de tourner la tête. Se laisser happer semblait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire à l'instant. Il y avait une étincelle dans ces yeux clairs, un scintillement dans le bleu aux confins émeraude. Une lueur. De la folie, de l'intelligence, de la malice ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Pour tout avouer, il ne savait jamais vraiment quand il s'agissait de _lui_. Il se contenta d'un rictus à ses derniers mots, amusé, et ne retint pas le sourire qui tentait de se glisser au coin de ses lèvres. Il tapota de l'index sur son verre dans un geste instinctif puis porta l'objet à ses lèvres. Tout le long, il ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Il savoura une longue gorgée du liquide ambré, quitte à sentir le fond de son palais et sa poitrine s'enflammer, puis laissa retomber lentement son bras gauche sur l'accoudoir. Il pesa les mots de son invité. Le doute était toujours présent. De la provocation, de la moquerie, du compliment ? En tant que bon joueur, il tomberait consciemment dans le panneau. Sûrement pas pure provocation, mais il savait tout autant que l'homme ne serait pas déçu. Tant qu'il continuait à répondre sans laisser paraître d'agacement ni de lassitude, il ne pourrait de toute manière pas le décevoir. Que pouvait-il, après tout ? Il ne ressentait ni l'ombre de l'irritation, ni la moindre envie de mettre fin à la conversation par fatigue.

Le demi-dieu s'esclaffa à sa réponse. L'autre ne put qu'apprécier la réaction arrachée par sa décision de rebondir sur la provocation. Il haussa les épaules. L'homme assis en face de lui fronça légèrement les sourcils quand le silence revint, tandis qu'un sourire malicieux étirait lentement ses lèvres. Ça. Là, maintenant. C'était le genre d'expression qui le déstabilisait. Il ne savait dire si, cette fois, il ressentait de l'agacement ou du contentement. Le fait est que sa gorge s'était serrée quelque peu et qu'il avait senti un vague de chaleur souffler discrètement dans ses poumons. Cependant, cet air ne semblait pas de l'oxygène. Au contraire, il avait l'impression que la tension était montée d'un cran, que leurs plaisanteries avaient dépassé un seuil invisible. Il avait l'habitude de la tension entre eux, à force… Mais même ainsi, la tension était toujours tangible et quasi électrisante.

Loki abandonna son verre sur la table basse devant lui sans le lâcher des yeux. Il s'appuya sur les accoudoirs et se leva du fauteuil. Ignorant la protestation de son hôte lorsqu'il mit un pied sur la table, il se débarrassa de la distance entre eux. Ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol un court instant seulement. Ses doigts fins et pâles se refermèrent délicatement sur le verre que Tony avait encore en main. Un regard appuyé lui suffit pour qu'il le laisse faire ce qu'il voulait. Etonnement, son invité ne posa pas immédiatement le verre sur la table basse. Il en vida d'abord le contenu, savourant de longues gorgées, avant de le laisser vide à côté du sien. L'humain protesta, mais le jotun n'en tint pas compte. Il se pencha vers lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Stark soupira dans une fausse irritation puis affronta son regard sans se laisser démonter même si un frisson venait de descendre sa colonne vertébrale. Ils s'observèrent un instant dans le silence tendu et la lumière faible mais chaude de la pièce sans qu'il ne trouve l'envie de lancer une quelconque provocation, encore moins une moquerie. Le sourire de Loki changea lentement, très lentement. Tony n'était même plus certain d'y avoir vu de la malice quelques instants auparavant. Non, là, maintenant, il était juste sincère et son regard était intense. La vague de chaleur dans ses poumons remonta dévorer son cœur dans une étreinte étroitement étrange. Puis il vit le visage aux traits fins s'avancer imperceptiblement vers le sien. Il ne protesta pas. Il n'avait jamais protesté. Pas même la première fois, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

La fraicheur des lèvres du jotun vinrent apaiser un peu la chaleur brûlante dans sa cage thoracique pendant qu'un frémissement électrique parcourut sa nuque. Tony ferma les yeux et appuya la baiser plus sincèrement. Quelques mois plus tôt, Loki aurait eu un sourire en coin, un sourire fier et provocateur comme il en a le don. Mais non. Il n'affichait désormais plus rien de cela et se contentait de ressentir sans se priver de la spontanéité et de la réalité de l'instant et des émotions. Mu par un besoin de plus, Stark entrouvrit les lèvres, obligeant l'autre à faire de même. Au contact de leur souffle, chaud contre froid, Loki soupira bruyamment. Il eut une inspiration brusquée quand sa langue trouva la sienne. En un frisson électrique, il s'imposa à son amant, prenant place sur ses genoux, l'embrassant plus intensément. Dans son élan, ses mains quittèrent celles de l'humain et il les posa sur son visage, le maintenant contre lui. Tony se sentit perdre son souffle. Il perdait définitivement tout contrôle contre ses lèvres. Et c'était pour le mieux.


End file.
